Hero of Heroes
by AIXE5110
Summary: Ben 10 (classic) & RWBY crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Beacon, City of Vale**

* * *

"...that would conclude Vale's current Grimm activity."

The gigantic rotating gears echoed throughout Ozpin's office. The man in question had his hands clasped together, his calm demeanor in full flight.

"Which is the say, there are barely none." James Ironwood scoffed, his irritation clear from the other side of the hologram. "Ozpin, you are taking this matter too leisurely."

"This is the most effective option I have at the moment-"

"...that wouldn't escalate the matter, yes- you already told the council that." The general waved his hand. "I am only suggesting contact. _They_ couldn't have done such calculated operations without any technological assistance."

Multiple screens popped up from beside Ironwood's hologram.

Each of the screens showcasing different images. One of the images the general highlighted contained a video of a dust store, heavily damaged, with police officers swarming over uniformly dressed unconscious people.

The screen flashed to the owner of the store in question. " _Slimy_ , man! The thing was slimy, it took one of my store's weapons and shot the perps."

The footage cut, a second screen played. "... _creepy_ vines everywhere. I dunno if that was the guy's semblance or anything, 'never showed his face- wherever you are dude, thanks!"

The third screen flashed. " _Fast!_ Everything was a blur, one moment there were those white-fang pricks, the next, they were already beaten up and tied down."

An armadillo-like faunus scratched the back of his head, behind him was masked individuals being held together by Atlesian Knights. "Dunno anything more than that blue blur, sorry."

" _Strong_ is an understatement, I would say." An elderly man was being interviewed. "Those King Taijitus were thrashed easily by that four-armed faunus. You wouldn't happen to know that hunter, would you? My village would like to thank him properly-"

The screens paused. Ironwood crossed his arms. "This has been going for far enough, it is either contact- or we take them down."

"James-" The headmaster placated.

"Ozpin, I am telling you. These vigilantes _will_ become a hindrance, if not a threat, in the near future-"

A ping interrupted his banter. Whatever the message was from the general's side, it made him sigh. "The Vytal Festival is approaching fast, old friend. I hope you will deal with this soon."

Ironwood's hologram switched off, leaving Ozpin alone with his fellow staff member. The headmaster took a sip from his mug.

The past month didn't earn him any favors.

Ironwood scolding him was only a front, that much he knew. The council was already on his hide from the beginning, pressuring him to resolve the issue post haste, especially since the festival is underway.

But that would most definitely leave room for mistakes; something he never liked doing.

From the what he had been told from team Covert (CVRT), one of beacon's alumni hunter teams, the vigilantes were not ones to be underestimated. They had intel prior to almost all of the events they are involved, and if not, the one with the speed semblance would be the one to intervene.

Ozpin pondered, _would it be a stretch to assume one of their members had unrestricted access to the CCTS? An inside job perhaps?_

Even when a situation outside the city proper would pop up; a village being attacked by wild Grimm, a random Dust store robed, their response time would beat the kingdom's dispatched hunters.

Unless, of course, if the hunters in question were already in the location.

The headmaster shook his head. _Their group's system isn't important-_

To him, such an organized group giving solid result would only come from an experienced team of hunters. It would always be a welcome addition to his circle, having a group with such efficiency.

His only problem would be contact; the group wasn't interested in contacting him, or anyone for that matter.

If they _had_ been interested, they would already been invited to his office.

Ozpin was done pondering, he noticed Glynda Goodwitch was uncharacteristically silent, especially in the face of the general. She was holding her scroll, looking over its contents since Ironwood showed the feed.

"Glynda?" The headmaster called, her complete silence started to make him worry.

The woman had her brow raised, as if discovering something. "Professor Ozpin, take a look at this."

The huntress moved the video to the larger screen in front of them, it showed a freeze frame of a camera from the dust store robbery Ironwood showed them earlier.

The _slimy_ vigilante was clear from the store's lights, it had enveloped one of the store's weapons completely. It had a jet black exterior, with neon green circuitry all over; it completely covered the weapon.

Ozpin was not versed too well with newer models, but he had particularly recognized the weapon being used. It was in its gun-form, but interestingly it had mechanical legs that the headmaster knew wasn't in the typical model.

"Look at this in particular, Professor..." Glynda zoomed in the barrel part of the weapon.

The headmaster narrowed his eyes, it was a circular emblem showing a pale hourglass symbol.

"That isn't the weapon's brand, I'm sure of it." The huntress pointed her riding crop at the screen. "That would make it-"

"Their organization's logo," Ozpin finished. "Splendid work as always, Glynda."

Before they could do anything else a sharp beeping noise filled the room, Ozpin's scroll was pinged. The headmaster answered the call, a hologram popped up but there wasn't any face that showed.

Instead, a suspiciously familiar emblem was the one popping up from the hologram; a pale hourglass symbol.

"Headmaster Ozpin." A high-pitched voice echoed throughout the room.

"Would I assume you're the Vigiantes' leader?"

The voice didn't answer.

Glynda began tinkering with her scroll, attempting to trace the source. But before she could do anything significant, her scroll received a call. She didn't even need to press anything, the scroll answered the call by itself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"How-" Glynda, eyes wide, stopped using her scroll.

The voice behind the hologram ignored her.

"I have a lead on the white fang." A screen popped up beside the emblem. "Blake Belladonna, she's one of your school's students. I need to talk to her."

It showed a CCTS profile of the huntress in question. Ozpin, still silent, placed his mug on his office desk. "I don't know how you received such information-"

"Wait, you already knew?" The high pitched voice became more firm. "And you're not doing anything about it..."

"I-"

"You're no better, then," The voice had a disappointed tone to it.

The screen changed from the huntress' profile into a map of the city. Two particular spots of the map had blinking dots. "These are where some of the dust they stole are kept."

Glynda recollected herself. "We will see to it that the authorities are informed."

"About Ms. Belladonna-" Ozpin interjected.

"I'll be keeping an eye on her, whether you like it or not." A file transfer notification pinged both of their scrolls, most likely the map location.

"Her issue isn't something you nor I have any jurisdiction to." Ozpin looked at the emblem, feeling a gaze from the other side of the hologram. "When she finally opens up to us, I will personally handle the matter."

"Not, wha- she's a member of the white fang for crying out loud!" The individual behind the voice was practically snarling.

"Yes, but-"

"No wonder nothing gets done in this world, you guys keep playing chicken!" The voice groaned. "You huntsmen suck at protecting people, you know that?"

"Your current performance doesn't undermine the good our hunters and huntresses have done for the past-"

"Oh yeah? If you guys have been doing _such_ a good job, I wouldn't have been forced to do this again in the first place!"

Glynda became silent.

They heard the voice trying to calm themselves down. "Like I said, Ozpin. I'll keep an eye on her, nothing more. But if anything happens, it's on you."

The hologram vanished.

Ozpin looked at Glynda.

She was angered by the voice's rather heated statements, but she was being subtle. The headmaster, however, knew what the voice said didn't fly over her head.

"Headmaster, the voice said _I_ , didn't it?" Gynda couldn't help utter.

 _What did they mean by 'again'?_ Ozpin pondered. "Interesting..."

* * *

 **Bellwood, Illinois**

* * *

Lt. Steel was not a man who comforts others.

Even in his private life, he was never an emotional man, yet an hour prior he just finished visiting the house of Carl Tennyson. The man was stern, but whenever the lieutenant mentions his son, he visibly shows his softer side.

Steel sighed. "Last one..."

From the Tennyson residence he walked a good half mile, arriving to the tip of the town's residential area, there he found a rather sizable park littered with of RVs and tents. A couple of campers walked past him; the lieutenant ignored the people.

"S81Z1M..." Steel recalled, finding the particular vehicle he was looking for. It was an old 978 GMC Royale Motor home, the top littered with satellite dishes. "Found you."

A wooden picnic table was by the RV. There, an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt was sitting down.

He was looking at an old portable television on top of a VCR.

 _...claiming the lives of the elderly couple Henry and Margaret Richmond, and a 10-year old boy._

 _The incident took place about 11:00 a.m. in the sky ride attraction of the falls, Niagara Falls Police Department Chief Superintendent E. Brian Calan said in a written statement._

 _Officers were responding to multiple calls reporting the incident when they learned the sky rides became damaged to the point two of the used ones fell to the raging rapids bellow._

 _The boy was with his grandfather and cousin during the incident, but the two were saved by one of the alleged alien heroes._

 _"The elderly couple and the young man were not on the same cable car during the incident. The couple was together, the boy and his family in another sky ride." Calan said._

 _Police were looking into the possibility the attack was related to the alien incident in San Francisco..._

Beside the TV was a box full of random objects. The old man picked up a photo from the box.

It had Grant Wood's painting _American Gothic_ , but the faces had holes cut into them. The holes had two kids sticking their faces out; a girl with orange hair was looking over a shaggy brown haired boy holding a deadpan stare into the distance.

"Sparksville," Steel looked over the old man's shoulder. "Great town."

"It was never a dull time with those two," Max Tennyson ran his finger over the photograph. "-especially with Ben."

"I imagine it was," Steel took a seat beside him. "that summer in particular was odder than usual, even for me."

"More so than I expected it to be. Even with those strange incidents, it was a fun ride." Max sighed.

Steel, cleared his throat. "In any event, no dice with Area 51."

"Is that so?"

"They don't even know the Null void exists."

"I figured as much."

"How about on your end?"

"The projector collapsed in on itself, we had to make one from scratch."

"Right, you already told me that. But with your resources? It has been two years, Max-"

"I know," The old man looked down. "The plumbers themselves are in a tight spot this past year..."

"First time I've heard of this." The lieutenant's brow rose.

"I didn't want to alarm you-"

Steel waved his hand, egging him to carry on.

"-thanks... building a new stable projector is proving to be difficult, very difficult."

"Damn..." The soldier rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The two went silent. Max, looking up, saw a Cessna zip pass.

"I suspected you three, you know..." Steel stared at the television. "Back in San Francisco."

"You made that abundantly clear back then."

"But I never expected that watch of his could be the source of those aliens. Some sort of comms device would've been _way_ believable." A slight smile plastered his face. "Ha! Shows what I knew..."

"You had little to no experience with extraterrestrial tech back then, Lieutenant. I don't blame you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there," Steel laughed dryly. "You sure you made the right choice here, Tennyson? I'm still officially SACT."

"I've made tons of bad choices in my life, Steel." Max looked at the soldier somberly. "But I've yet to fail at picking the right people for the right job."

"True, even with what happened to _him_... He wasn't half bad."

"No, no he wasn't"

The two men sat in silence again, the television's looped news recording echoing their vicinity.

 _This comforting thing isn't too bad._ Steel looked at the people minding their own business, some cooking, some setting up tents, but most of them were just sitting down enjoying the summer breeze.

A good hour or so passed before Max broke the silence. "I appreciate you coming over, Lieutenant."

"Anytime, Boss." They shook hands, Steel went on his way right after.

Max was alone again. He knew in his line of work was never a safe one. Their organization ran against rogue aliens all the time.

In his own hubris, he let his grandson play hero with the most powerful device in the entire galaxy. He could have called over any of the plumbers outside Earth with level five or further tech to remove the thing completely.

But no.

The old Plumber looked at his grandson's box of souvenirs. "Ben."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I love Ben 10 (classic) as a kid. I was around 8 when it first aired. Also RWBY is something I started watching since a week ago (currently halfway to volume 2).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **City of Vale, Vale**

* * *

Despite the Vytal festival underway, the city of Vale at night is still as peaceful as ever.

"... so... mind telling me what happened back there?"

Relatively.

"Still giving me the silent treatment, huh." A tan-skinned monkey faunus walked beside Blake. "It's cool, it's cool...yeah..."

Both of them have been walking aimlessly around the city. Well, he followed Blake so technically she's the one wandering. But with good reason.

 _"Do you know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"_

 _"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"_

The cat faunus sighed deep, her fingers ran across the bridge of her nose. For the past few months Blake had been hiding the fact she wasn't human to her teammates. It was a stupid notion.

"... not being pushy or anything, but you guys sure had a loud fight."

But it was a necessity! Yes, she had to do it. Even more so if she ended up with different teammates. People like Cardin Winchester and- other discriminatory individuals.

"N-not that I overheard anything, I didn't! Well, just the screaming- but nothing else. Honest!"

People like them force the faunus to take more drastic measures. True, most of the younger and less experienced White Fang members are overblown dramatics.

"Huh, it sure is noisy all of a sudden..."

Blake wants to call them misguided, delusional even. But it wasn't always like that, not like back then-

"Woah... hey, watch it! What's with all the running people? It's the middle of the night-"

 _Boom!_

That got her attention.

They were in the thick of the commotion. People were already running away from the explosion, but some curious individuals stood their ground. They even started pulling out their scrolls-? _Stop taking pictures and run!_

"Blake?"

"What?"

"Cool, you finally noticed me-" Sun Wukong winked. "It's your call."

"Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The pair arrived at the source of the explosion in question; it was a dust store. The place wasn't on fire, but burn marks was all over the pavement right outside the establishment.

A dozen men wearing matching all-black suits, red ties and glasses casually walked outside the store. They were wheeling along steel trunks into a large garbage truck. Most of the men in black were systematically placing the trunks inside the vehicle.

Black could see a couple more of them still inside the shop.

Two of the culprits standing by the store's entrance were bickering.

One of the pair had a slick sideburn. "Didn't I tell you to be careful with that!?"

"Shut the hell up, you ain't the boss of me!" The other one was rather younger looking, but he had a scar running over his cheek.

Sideburn scoffed. "Like hell I'm not, want me to contact Torchwick for you?"

Sun, surprisingly quiet so far, was beside her. "Torch- Roman Torchwick?"

"Most likely."

Ruby had a run-in with the man himself once before their initiation, but looks like it's just his cronies this time. And they're not any bit cooperative with each other, it seems.

"Let's take them down."

"We can wrig the location of the other dust they've stone afterwards." Blake added.

"Sure-"

But before they could get the attention to the thieves; a blue blur blasted past the pair.

The blur then passed the men outside and straight into the store itself. Before any of them could register what happened, beating noises could be heard from inside the store.

"What the-"

"Die dammit!"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A flash of green light.

"Move the heck a-!"

Both of them went closer, hearing hard bumping noises from inside the store.

"Aaaaaa-!" One of the men in black few out of the store, slammed against the building on the other side of the street.

Another green flash.

Faunus had night vision, even more so for Blake; being cat-like. The bright flash forced her close her eyes. When she opened them an undeniably surprising sight greeted her.

It was an old man with an apron standing in front of them, dizzy.

"I got you." She managed to keep him standing.

But it wasn't the old man that got Blake's attention; it was the one standing behind him.

A faunus!

The faunus was wearing a black full body suit with bit of white on the front. The suit went all the way to their tail, five black stripes alternated with the faunus' natural blue skin. The faunus' arms and legs were also blue. The arms had black claws and the legs somehow had wheels.

An emblem rested on the faunus' chest; it was a pale hourglass symbol.

"You- you're from Beacon." She looked at the faunus. A jet black helmet prevented Blake from seeing the faunus' face, she could only stare at the blue glass face of the helmet.

Blake blinked. "Yes-"

"Keep him safe and stand back." The faunus' voice seemed like a hissed whisper.

The faunus blurred away from them into the fray.

"He's one of the hunters from Viewtube!" Sun, eyes wide, squeaked.

"View-?"

The monkey faunus jumped up one of the lampposts. "Dude's even faster than in the video!"

"Shouldn't we help?"

"No way we're getting in that guys way; just sit tight."

"What happened to 'it's your call'?"

"-expired the moment he came up."

Blake, shaking her head, looked back to the fight.

She couldn't deny it, this hunter is faster than Ruby; and _way_ more level-headed.

In the span that Blake and Sun talked; the faunus rounded up all the men in black from inside the store, roped them together by the lamppost Sun was perching. They took out all the dust from inside the truck and placed it beside her and the old man.

The faunus hunter looked at the remaining goons. "Tell me where Torchwick's hideout is."

"Like hell we're gonna tell you!" Sideburn pulled a thin remote switch from under his sleeve and flipped it.

A thin smoke puffed from the pavement, the entire street suddenly burst into a sharp glow. Blake managed to cover her eyes this time.

The glow immediately subsided revealing the entire road covered in slippery ice.

Blake noticed the faunus' wheeled legs slip slightly.

The goons noticed it too, apparently, seeing they became visibly cockier.

They stood beside one another.

"We knew when you faunus hunter freaks try to stop us you'd be the first to arrive." The younger goon pulled out a spare handgun.

The others followed suit.

"You think, after the past month, we wouldn't plan against you?" Sideburn scoffed.

"My bad." The faunus hissed. "I thought you'd be too stupid to plan that far ahead."

"You little-"

The goons, now like an impromptu firing squad, aimed down at the hunter.

 _This is bad._ The faunus couldn't use its speed semblance now that the entire street is covered with slippery ice.

"Time to step in-" Blake tried to signal Sun, who was busy recording the fight.

Before the goons could fire their weapons a green flash blinded them all of a sudden.

"Sonofa-"

 _Bang!_

"Hey-!"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Wha-"

 _Bang!_

Blake, now irritated at being flashed repeatedly, pulled out Gambol Shroud.

She looked back at the fight, all of the goons had been taken down. But one standing in front of them was now another creature entirely.

The _thing_ stood way taller than the speedster, its broad-shoulders shadowed Blake entirely.

It was covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of its arms. The thing was mostly white, with black on its upper half. It had four claws on both of its hands.

But what surprised Blake most was the symbol on his forehead; the same pale hourglass emblem as the faunus earlier.

The old man, looking over the creature, fainted.

"Blake? Who..."

She kept her eye on the creature, ignoring the monkey faunus completely.

"What're you looking at?" The creature's slow deep voice echoed.

She kept her amber eyes locked in its golden ones.

"You're creping me out-" The thing spoke again.

"Creeping us out?" Sun cut in. "What in remnant are you?"

Before the creature had any time to answer, an engine started revving up. The three of them looked and the goon with the sideburn was already driving the vehicle.

"Hey! He's getting away-"

The creature spoke. "Let him."

"What?"

Blake pondered. "You purposefully didn't knock him out to let him escape, didn't you?"

"He'll go running back to Torchwick. I needed him scared enough."

"Wait, you planned this?"

"I've been doing this for the past month- of course I did."

" _I-_?"

Another flash of green light. The two of them became wide eyed; the hulking creature was gone, now the speed faunus returned.

"Huh!?"

"That creature-" Blake's calm face broke.

"That was me." The faunus said as a matter of factly.

"W-what are you?"

"It doesn't matter." He replied almost instantly. "The truck stopped..."

"Truck? You mean the one that got away? How'd you-"

"I put a tracker on the shirt under his suit while I was beating them up- He ditched the truck." The blue glass of his helmet glowed. " _282, 27th Street_..."

"Tuckson's Book Trade." Blake muttered.

"You know the place." It wasn't a question; the faunus grabbed both of them and ran.

Blake saw everything as a blur for the next few seconds.

Another second and they were in a rooftop, the store in question just across the street.

There's being fast, and then there's that.

Sun, beside her, was trying hard not to vomit. Blake wasn't faring any better.

"Hurk-!" The monkey faunus couldn't hold it any longer.

Blake, turning away from the spectacle, faced the hunter. The speedster's helmet glass glowed red.

"Damnit-"

He then pointed at the store. "You two stake this place out. I'll give your scrolls the tracker's signal, tell me when either the store opens or the guy leaves the place."

The faunus then ran away; a blue blur across the streets.

Sun, now feeling a bit better, called out to Blake. The huntress-in-training was trying to get down the rooftop.

"Blake, where are you going?"

"Off here-"

"Didn't he just say-"

 _Ping! Ping!_

They both pulled out their scrolls; sure enough, they received a map feature that has a red flashing dot marking across the street. Blake went back up the rooftop, standing beside Sun who was now sitting by the edge of the building.

"T-this is freaky..."

"He can access our scrolls?" Blake narrowed her eyes. "This _hunter_ of yours is getting even more suspicious-"

 _Ping! Ping!_

Their scrolls received a call simultaneously. "I never said I was a hunter..."

"What? You're not-"

"I knew it." Blake held her scroll close. "Now that you told us, why do you think we should help you?"

"Is that how you want to play it? Fine." The voice hissed. "If we find Torckwick, we find the White Fang."

The cat fanus' eyes widened. "What do you mean by that-!?"

"Those goons he's been _hiring_ for his hiests this past few weeks? They're all White Fang members."

"Woah, that's news to me." Sun scratched the back of his head.

Blake stayed silent. She _did_ notice most of the goons were faunus, but the White Fang wouldn't steep so slow to ally with a man like Torchwick.

"Why act so surprised, aren't you part of their gang-?"

"How-"

"Wait what!?" Sun looked at her. "You're a White Fang?"

" _Was!_ "

Both of them heard him grunt. "Tough one, are you-?"

"Where did you ran off to anyway?" Blake spat, her ears twitching. "You're so bent on finding them, why not do it yourself!"

Silence.

"What, something caught your tongue-!?"

"I'm outside of Vacuo right now. There's a large caravan that got ambushed by Grimm, I'm-" The hissing voice grunted again, now even harder. "You're huntsmen, aren't you!? Stop shooting at them- get those people to safety first!"

"Gimme a sec, these Goliaths are getting on my nerves." _Ping! Ping!_ Their scrolls ended the call.

Sun looked at her.

Blake gripped the scroll and sat down beside him, face buried under her hair.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It's a blast re-watching the old series again. That bit with ghostfreak taking down zombozo still gives me chills.


End file.
